ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jungle Book (Comic Book Mini-Series)
The Jungle Book is a 11-part comic book mini-series and an re-imagine of the Jungle Book. Synopsis TBA... Plot Issue 1 26 years ago, Issue 2 Issue 3 Issue 4 Issue 5 Issue 6 Issue 7 Issue 8 Issue 9 Issue 10 Issue 11 Characters * Mowgli: an 26-year-old young man who have raised by wolves. He is good friend with a bear named Baloo and a partner who is he teacher named Bagheera. He and his sister, Arkii is on the run from Shere Khan. * Arkii: In this version, she is Mowgli's twin sister who was raised by wolves. She is also on the run from Shere Khan. * Baloo: Mowgli's friend who is not lazy in this timeline. He protect Mowgli and Arkii from Shere Khan. * Baheera: Mowgli and Arkii's teacher who want to protect them from Shere Khan. * Raksha: An female wolf who is Mowgli and Arkii's adoptive mother and Akela's wife. In the end, she become the new leader of the Wolf Tribe after Akela's death. * Grey: Mowgli and Arkii's adoptive little brother. * Akela: An male indian Wolf, Raksha's husband, and Mowgli and Arkii's adoptive father who was later killed by Shere Khan when he try to saves Mowgli and Arkii. * Shanti: Mowgli's love interset who in this version, she who was unwritten born with a monkey-like tail also raised by King Louie and Queen ??? who are her adoptive parents, she can be a bit wild sometimes and also a bit clumsy sometimes. She crashes into trees while swinging into vines or if she crashes into a tree, she would save by her father, her mother, her mother and father's friends, Mowgli, Arkii, or someone else. She is hardly based on George of the Jungle. * King Louie: An gorilla who is the king of monkeys, gorilla, baboons, and all different kind of apes in the jungle, ???'s husband, and Shanti's adoptive father. He wants to teach Mowgli and Arkii of how to make fire. * Queen Gia: An gorilla who is the queens of the apes in the jungle, Louie's wife, and Shanti's adoptive mother. * Shere Khan: The main villain of the comic book series. He wants to kills Mowgli and Arkii and he kills Mowgli and Arkii's parents when they was infants. * Tabaqui: A dum-whited hyena and Shere Khan's sidekick. * Kaa: An giant python snake who can hypnotized anyone in the jungle. * Rocky: An Indian rhinoceros who is friend with Baloo. * more coming soon... Prequel An prequel was made and its focus on Shanti at the age of 20 before she become 25 year old and meet Mowgli, the prequel was called, Shanti's Wildest Journey at the Jungle. The plot is about that Shanti have to face humanoid cheetah know as the Cheetah Men and battles an evil queen named Queen Cheetai who wanted to rule the jungle. Sequel An sequel made and called, The Jungle Book: Shere Khan's Revenge.Category:The Jungle Book Category:Books Category:Comics Category:Comic Books